Retail packaging is known which provides some access, on the store shelf, to consumer products. In some cases the access is visual, and in some cases it is possible for the consumer to actually feel the product.
Prior art retail packaging that has allowed a product to be sounded through the packaging has been used for the marketing of bongo drums, retaining the instrument with respect to motion in three orthogonal directions directly by the ends of the packaging. Packaging known in the art is inadequate for retaining and safely shipping instruments of larger dimensions where access of the palm of the hand of the consumer to a surface of the instrument is desired and where a second aperture is required to allow a full sound to emanate from the instrument.